Mr. Lawrence
| birth_place = East Brunswick, New Jersey, U.S. | occupation = Animator, voice actor, comedian | years_active = 1992–present }} Douglas Lawrence Osowski (born January 1, 1969), credited as Mr. Lawrence and sometimes Doug Lawrence, is an American animator, voice actor and comedian. He is noted for his work as a writer and occasional voice actor for the animated series Rocko's Modern Life and SpongeBob SquarePants. Life and career Lawrence was born in East Brunswick, New Jersey. He is known for his work on the animated TV series SpongeBob SquarePants, on which he has long-running-roles as the voice of Sheldon Plankton and various recurring characters such as the Realistic Fish Head and Larry the Lobster. He physically appears as the live-action artist in "Frankendoodle". He was the voice of Edward T. Platypus, Nurse Leslie, Dave, and Ping-Pong on Camp Lazlo. Lawrence also performed the voice of Filburt in Rocko's Modern Life and is recently the voice of the Announcer and Manant in The Aquabats! Super Show!. Lawrence is a standup comedian, cartoonist, writer-director, animator and producer on the television series Johnny Talk. He worked on The Ren and Stimpy Show in its second season as a layout assistant. Apart from his voice work he is a writer and, since season 10, the story editor on SpongeBob SquarePants and worked as a writer on Rocko's Modern Life and The Twisted Whiskers Show. He is also currently a writer and story editor on Mighty Magiswords, Cartoon Network's first original online series which later became a TV series in June 2016, and provides the voice of Ralphio among other characters. As a comedian, Mr. Lawrence performed in New Jersey and Los Angeles, collaborating with comedian Jeremy Kramer and Boston comedy writer Martin Olson. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a storyboard writer for Rocko's Modern Life and co-creator of Phineas and Ferb, described Lawrence as bearing a "unique sense of humor", and that one "would really have to know Doug to understand (or not understand)" his style. Marsh says that the rationale for Lawrence's humor techniques and decisions "remain a mystery to us forever.""Dan Abrams' interview with Jeff "Swampy" Marsh," The Rocko's Modern Life FAQ Filmography Films and television shows Video games Writer * Rocko's Modern Life (1993–96) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995–97) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999–2002; 2009–present) - also story editor (2016–present) * Hairballs (2000) * Do the Voice (2003) * Johnnie Talk (2003) * SpongeBob's Truth or Square (2009) * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) – Additional screenplay material * The Twisted Whiskers Show (2010) * Lucky Lady (2014) * Mighty Magiswords (2015–2016) - Story * Wabbit (2015) * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) - Story Director * Looks Can Kill (1994) * Rocko's Modern Life (1993–1996) – Leap Frogs/Bedfellows (1993) - Sugar-Frosted Frights/Ed Is Dead: A Thriller! (1995) – Fish-N-Chumps/Camera Shy (1995) – Nothing to Sneeze At/Old Fogey Froggy (1995) – Speaking Terms/Tooth and Nail (1995) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995–97) * General Chaos: Uncensored Animation (1998) * Hairballs (2000) * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) – Assistant director * "Lucky Lady" (2014) Other work * The Food Album (1993) – album art Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:People from East Brunswick, New Jersey Category:The Kubert School alumni Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors